


Goats of Wrath

by Cracky_Kinda_Wacky (Drarry_Quite_Contrary)



Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Humpday Headcanon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth Dumbledore's Goats, Crack, Fanatical Fics's Humpday Headcanons, Goat Farm, Goats, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, Podfic Welcome, Young Albus Dumbledore, do not post on other sites, weregoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Cracky_Kinda_Wacky
Summary: But is he actually a Weregoat?
Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Humpday Headcanon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Goats of Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***
> 
> Written for Fanatical Fam Discord: Slytherin Common Room Humpday Headcanon 
> 
> **Aberforth Dumbledore**

I was a small boy when I received the bite.

Ariana was playing in the fields up on the hill, picking wildflowers and talking to the goats. She adored those creatures, giving them names like Wanda, Snuffington, Laddy, and Pom-Pom.

What a silly child. 

The sun reflected in her blonde locks, and her eyes sparkled with laughter. She was an angel. Too good for this world.

Albus was nowhere to be seen. Up in his room, I expect. Writing who knows what to who knows who. Not that I want him around. _Perfect_ Albus.

“What a sweet little girl you are, Antonia,” said Ariana as she tucked a flower behind the ear of one of the goats.

“Antonia is a he, Ariana.”

“Don’t listen to him, Antonia. He doesn’t know you as I do.” She giggled and hugged its neck tightly.

The day was hot, and the sun had shown brightly all day. The sudden shift in the atmosphere was startling. Dark clouds closed in, followed by a brisk Northwind. 

Ariana’s plaits danced behind her in the wind. “Wait! Where are you going?”

The goats were restless and confused, running in all different directions.

“Ariana, they’ll be alright, come now. Let’s go inside.”

She did not come. Ariana was running down the hill after Antonia.

That child.

I collected my book and moved to follow my troublesome little sister, but….darkness.

Black. Quiet. Empty. Cold.

I was breathing. I could feel that I was still there. Physically. Wherever _there_ was.

_“Ariana!”_

No sound breached my lips. I yelled louder. Still, no sound came. I’m not sure when I dropped my book, hands shaking uncontrollably. The cold filled me. Every breath. Every nerve.

Dementor? No, surely not. Not in Godric’s Hollow.

_Ding_

What was that? A bell?

_Ding-Ding_

A sudden flash of light revealed glowing red eyes. I stumbled back. What the bloody hell was that?

Another flash. Wait? Is that a...goat?

It was. Burning red eyes, it’s fur ragged and dirty. It looked nearly skin and bone.

“You poor thing. Don’t worry. We’ll take care of you.”

I reached for it. Why did I reach for it?

Burning hot pain flowed through my arm into my chest. It was agony. I screamed, but no one would hear me. Utterly alone.

Black.

“Abby! Ab! Wake up! Please wake up!”

Small hands on my shoulder, pushing me. My eyes fluttered open.

“Ariana.”

“Abby! I’m scared. Why are you covered in blood? I want to find mummy!”

Pain. Searing pain. So it wasn’t a dream.

I looked down at my arm to find a festering bite mark, dripping with blood and pus. It smelled terrible.

“Abby, please!” She was crying.

“Ariana, go into the house.” 

Albus.

“Ally, we have to help him! What’s wrong with him?”

“ _Now,_ Ariana.”

Her hands were gone, and her cries rang into his ears as they drifted off into the distance.

“Show me,” said Albus, grabbing my wrist. “What bit you?”

“Some demon goat, I reckon,” I chuckled. How positively absurd. “Ow!”

Albus’ grip had tightened. Too tight.

“Ab. There’s nothing I can do for you,” said Albus flatly.

“Of course not; I need a proper healer.”

“There is nothing _anyone_ can do.”

“What nonsense are you spewing, you git!”

“Ab. It’s too late.”

This was insanity. “ _What_ is too late? Stop being so ominous!”

“You’re a weregoat.”

What the bloody...he was joking. But Albus didn’t joke. I don’t think he’d know humor if it danced naked in front of him.

“The next full moon, Ab. You’ll turn into a goat.”

I blinked. “Huh. Not how I expected my Sunday to go.”

“It’s Tuesday, Ab! You’re already getting goat brain!”

“I was joking!” Grass. I could smell the grass. Can I eat it? No, that’s silly. I’m not a goat. Yet.

Someone was walking up the hill. A woman in a long dress. Her white-blond hair flowing in the wind.

“Let me take him,” she said. To Albus, I think.

“Take him where?”

“Take me where?”

“I will teach you how to live as a goat. Help you remain in control on each full moon.”

“They just eat grass, can’t be much else to learn, is there?”

Her smile was not kind. Her eyes grew darker, a sharp contrast to her pale features.

“We do not eat grass, Aberforth. We eat humans.”

I couldn’t have heard correctly. “Come off it!”

Her smile broadened. Her beauty was fading, making way for something dark and sinister. 

“If you do not come, your darling Ariana will be gone before morning.”

I jumped to my feet and hurled myself at the woman. “Don’t you dare touch my sister!”

She laughed cruelly, and a delicate hand clasped my throat. My vision blurred.

Black.

“Abby! Let’s go play with the goats, Abby!”

It was morning. I was in bed. Ariana was there. I searched my arms. No bite. 

“It was only a dream.”

“You were having quite the dream, Abby. That woman sounds really scary.”

“She was.”

I never did transform into a weregoat, but from that day onward, I developed a strange liking for salads.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
